X360 Issue 3
This magazine was priced at £3.99 and released in November 2005. A free DVD and Xbox 360 Games Bible book were included with this issue. Regulars Welcome to X360... - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Meet the Team - 1 page (6) Postal - 2 pages (10-11) Column: Getting in Early... - Iain Lee - 1 page (24) Column: For the Crank Files - John Tynes - 1 page (26) On the DVD - 3 pages (129-131 Network Halo Proclaimed DOA - 2 pages (12-13) :A spartan will feature in Dead or Alive 4 The Hot Seat: Dr Gregory Zeschuk - 2 pages (14-15) Page 16 *Censored: Xbox 360 is Locked and Loaded *Ghost Recon AWF delayed until February Hot Prospect: Pro Evolution Soccer 6 - 1 page (17) Page 18 *JD and Coke: Perfect Dark Zero and Coca Cola tie-in *Hollywood gets Condemned An Interesting Development - 1 page (19) :PS3 developers make friends with Microsoft In the Spin: Gears of War - 2 pages (20-21) Call for Coin-ops: How long until we see Sega's arcades line-up on Xbox 360? - 2 pages (22-23) Release List - 1 page (30) Forward Planner - 1 page (31) Previews Horizon - 2 pages (28-29) :Peter Jackson's King Kong, Wrestle Kingdom, Alan Wake, Stranglehold, Demonik The Outfit - Ryan King - 6 pages (34-39) Crackdown - Keith Hennessey - 2 pages (40-41) Tomb Raider: Legend - Keith Hennessey - 2 pages (42-43) MotoGP '06 - Jay Filmer - 1 page (44) Too Human - Jay Filmer - 1 page (45) Ridge Racer 6 - Jay Filmer - 2 pages (46-47) Full Auto - Ian Dean - 2 pages (48-49) Test Drive Unlimited - Jay Filmer - 2 pages (50-51) Frame City Killer, TimeShift - 1 page (52) Chromehounds, Rumble Roses XX, Voodoo Nights - 1 page (53) Features Eastern Promise - 6 pages (56-61) :Despite the Xbox's failure in the East, Microsoft is bouncing back. Ryan King examines why the Xbox 360 is set to take over the world. Ten of the Best - Lame hardware launch publicity stunts - 2 pages (112-113) Reviews Community Insert Coin: Xbox Live Arcade gets big name makeover - 1 page (116) Thunder in Paradise: Ghost Recon prves life can be a beach - 2 pages (118-119) F.A.Q. You - 2 pages (120-121) Adverts Amped 3 - 1 page (2) Condemned - 1 page (7) The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - 2 pages (8-9) XBM Issue 52 - 1 page (25) Games™ Issue 38 - 1 page (32) Perfect Dark Zero - 1 page (55) DVD Next Issue 1 - 1 page (62) Hotdog Issue 70 - 1 page (111) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Jay Filmer News Editor :Keith Hennessey Community Editor :Ryan King Senior Sub Editor :Karen Rutherford Art Editor :Andy Downes Group Senior Editor :Steve Bradley Group Art Editor :Paul Ridley Consultant Editor :Matt Bielby Contributors :Aaron Asadi, Marc Chacksfield, Ella Clarke, Ian Collen, Andy Hartup, Will Johnston, Iain Lee, Rick Porter, John Tynes, Gareth Williams Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews